Междинен свят
=Въведение= Players can choose to enter the Parallel World series that functions independently from the main quest line. Enemies are set at a much higher difficulty than normal mobs and are designed to be completed as a group (3-5 players). Monster level scales to the highest level player in the group and health of individual creatures will increase with additional players. All Monsters in the dungeons equally provide XP and loot for every player in a group without the normal reduction for groups (but decreases for Level-difference between group members still occur). Ammon the Worldly Wanderer offers Куестове that guide you through the Parallel Worlds. Влизане в Междинен свят Once you reach level 50 with any of your characters at same account, Ammon the Worldly Wanderer gives you a Scroll. Use the scroll to enter The Splintered City of Cardhun. Access all parallel world Подземия through The Splintered City of Cardhun. This location serves as a collection point for heroes seeking to put together a party for parallel world quests. Enter through the Parallel World portal and select your desired location free of cost. Prior to entering the parallel world dungeon, you will be queried about the desired difficulty level. At present there is only one difficulty level. Изизквания за Междинен свят There are three possible scenarios for how to enter The Splintered City of Cardhun and the lowest level difficulty of Parallel World dungeons (Painful): *You must first reach level 50 OR *You must have a level 50 toon that can already access The Splintered City of Cardhun, and your other toons are at least level 10 OR *You must have access to Parallel Worlds prior to Release 158 (Watery Grave). *For the higher level difficulties (Excruciating & Fatal) you must reach level 50 on the toon. Трудности на Междинният свят Всяко подземия на Междинен свят има различни трудности (болезнено, мъчително, смъртоностно, адско I, адско II, адско II и т.н.). Може да изберете трудността чрез слайдер като се опитате да влезете в някой Междинен свят. Тук е малко по-ясно обяснено. Трудност - Болезнено: Трудност - Мъчително: Трудност - Смъртоностно: Трудност - Адско I: Трудност - Адско II: Трудност - Адско III: Обяснение: (Същото се отнася и за Събитията които идват с трудности) * - Щетите на чудовищата (те на теб). (In Infernal Difficulty your Critical Hit Rate, Block Rate, Armor and Resistance are less effective depending on Infernal's sub-difficulty) * - Точките живот на чудовищата. (В Адска трудност твойте стойност на въоръжението, шанс за критичен удар и стойности на съпротивата са по-малко ефективни (зависи от големината на адската трудност)) Забележка: в група, точките живот на чудовищата се увеличават в зависимост от големината на групата. * - Пазачи, Герои и Лидери имат от 1-X допълнителни умения (зависи от трудността). * - Нормалните босове и Босовете от световна заплаха имат Х допълнителни подобрения. Всяко подобрение допринася с 1 умение и увеличени щети и точки живот. * - Точки опит които взимаш като побеждаваш чудовища. * - Base Values on Подобрени Tier X items have a power range of x% - x% (difficulty dependent) from the possible maximum values on your level. The chance items to have enchantments with high or golden value increases with each tier. * - Base Values on Магически Tier X items have a power range of x% - x% (difficulty dependent) from the possible maximum values on your level. The chance items to have enchantments with high or golden value increases with each tier. * - Base Values on Удивителни Tier X items have a power range of x% - x% (difficulty dependent) from the possible maximum values on your level. The chance items to have enchantments with high or golden value increases with each tier. * - Base Values on Легендарни Tier X items have a power range of x% - x% (difficulty dependent) from the possible maximum values on your level. The chance items to have enchantments with high or golden value increases with each tier. * - Големината на стака на: Отвъдници, злато, Фрагмент от материя, предмети за достъп и други предмети с валута. Такса за вход *Болезнено Трудност - Безплтано *Мъчително Трудност - Безплтано *Смъртоностно Трудност - Безплтано *Адско I Безплтано *Адско II Безплтано *Адско III 120x Фрагмент от адски път Какво можеш да очакваш от Междинните Светове? Bosses, mini-bosses and many of the same monsters from the normal подземия, except you will find them much more powerful than before. Monsters from the "Champion" category will have anywhere from one to four enchantments. Намери големи стакове от Отвъдници, злато, Фрагменти от материя и подобрени предмети във всички тези места! Събери група приятели и победи най-злите същества на Дурия! Събирай Фрагменти от материя които падат от чудовищата. С тях можеш да си копуваш неща от търговците след убиването на всеки бос от световна заплаха или в Разпокъсаният Кардхун. Когато героят ти достигне Разпокъсаният Кардхун, Поръчителя Амон ще ти предостави редица от Куестове. Изпълнявай серията от куестове, за да отключиш допълнителни Подземия. The Подземията ще се отключат по следният ред (отгоре-надолу). Първо ще трябва да изчистиш 2 подземия след което на 3тото подземие те чака бос. Ако успешно победите босът в края на подземията, ще ви се отключи сандък които при отваряне ще ви даде Фрагменти от материя, количеството зависи от нивото ви. Пътнически дажби (портали) Можеш да използваш Пътническа дажба, за да отидеш директно до крайният бос (може да се копува единствено и само когато изпълните куестовете за даденото подземие). Забележка: Без да сте завършили куеста, няма да да можете да отворите сандъка с фрагменти и също така търговецът на предмети няма да се появи. =Куестове и подземия в Междинните Светове= (Q1) Parallel World Grimmagstone Parallel World Alliance Fortress Parallel World Fortress Hall Куест: Между световете (Q2) Parallel World Hagastove Grotto Parallel World Loxley Caverns Parallel World Arachna's Refuge Куест: Into the Deepest Cave (Q3) Parallel World Stonekeep Island Parallel World Crypt of Kings Parallel World Heredur's Mausoleum Куест: Into the Darkest Grave (Q4) Parallel World Wildherz Caverns Parallel World Eternal Grove Parallel World Hunting Call Clearing Куест: Into the Darkest Forest (Q5) Parallel World Ruins of the First Circle Parallel World Liar's Lair Parallel World Khalys' Elysium Куест: Into the Highest Monastery (Q6) Ocean of Bones Halls of the Dead Mortis' Courtroom Куест: *Court of the Dead *Lord of the Dead *Time for Retirement (Q7) Parallel World Fortress Teganswall Parallel World Hidden Sanctum Parallel World Tegan's Ceremonial Hall Куест: Into the Burning Cave (Q8) Parallel World Hailstone Mountains Parallel World Eternal Watch Parallel World Hjalgrimur Куест: Into the Coldest Heights (Q9) Parallel World Mount Suvius Parallel World Atlantis Above Water Parallel World Observatory Куест: Into the Vengeful Past Категория:Куестове